


Coffee Hearts

by MoonFairyDraws



Series: The little Marvel Street Corner series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has a wife and kids, F/M, Jealousy, coffee shop AU, cute nerd, happy for Bucky, there are tiny children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Reader works at Pao’Ree coffee shop, owned by Bucky Barnes and his wife, Jeni. When Kamala sees they’re interested in the owner of the flower shop, she makes some comments that rub their coworker Peter the wrong way.





	Coffee Hearts

Pao’Ree Coffee Shop always smelled amazing. It made Y/N glad to come into work everyday. Even when she was greeted by one of her bosses rocking his little baby boy.  
“Hi Mr. Barnes. Hi BJ.” Y/N booped the infant’s nose.  
“Great, I’m trying to get him to go back to sleep.”  
“Sorry Mr. Barnes.”  
“Morning.” Peter opened the back door. He looked tired, probably from studying all night. “You look nice, Y/N.”  
“Thanks.” Y/N tried to hide her blush. “Um, I’ll work on the counter if you get the coffee beans.”  
“Sure.”  
It was then Jeni, Bucky’s wife, came sneakily down the stairs into Y/N’s view. Her boss brought a finger to her lips and silently asked her employee to not say a thing. Then with a wink at Y/N and a large grin plastered on her face, Jeni moved in on the target. And gave her husband a proper slap on his butt. “Mine!”  
“Jeni! Not in front of the employees.” He promptly scolded her.  
“You know me. I can’t help my impulses.”  
“What if Steven saw you do that? He’s gonna think it’s okay to slap people’s asses.”  
“James! There are children present.” Jeni mockingly covered Peter’s ears.  
“Mrs. Barnes, I’ve got coffee.” Peter tried not to spill the giant tray. “And stop calling me a child.”  
“She’s just teasing you because everyone thinks she’s our age.” Y/N laughed.  
Jeni sighed. “Don’t remind me. Although I do get a little pleasure whenever some entitled snob asks to see the manager.”  
“I will definitely throw a party the day you get wrinkles.” Nat, a regular and trainer at the Banner fitness center, entered with all her grace and poise. Y/N had always wondered about taking one of her barre pilates classes, but from the look of her students afterwards, it might not be the best idea after a shift. “The usual please.”  
“One iced macchiato, one Blueberry ice frappe and one Chai.” Jeni presented the already prepared drinks.  
“I am really glad Bucky married you. Have I said that before?” Nat smiled as she went for the iced coffee.  
“You’ve said that before.” Bucky made a face at her as he burped his baby.  
It was looking to be another eventful day.

* * *

 

The morning was in full swing when the sultry owner of Fenrir Flower shop walked into the coffee shop with his golden haired brother.  
“Hi Mr. Lauffeyson.”  
“Y/N, I think you’re allowed to call me Loki.”  
“Okay, Loki.” She let the name tickle her tongue. “The usual espresso today?”  
“I feel like a borgia today.”  
“Pft.” Peter glared at him. Loki pretended not to notice as Peter looked to Thor. “What would you like Mr. Odinson?”  
“One of those Pokémon Frappes.”  
“Blueberry frappe coming up.”  
“Isn’t a borgia Mrs Barnes’ specialty?” Kamala questioned as Y/N went for the hot cocoa.  
“She taught me how to make it last week.” Y/N smiled as she went through the motions, finishing it off with fresh orange peel and a dash of cinnamon. But nothing could prepare her for Loki’s smirk.  
“Excuse me, are you going to stare at me or hand me my drink?” Loki’s tone broke her out of her daydream.  
“Sorry, Loki.” She handed him his coffee.  
“Steven Timothy Barnes! Get back here!” The noise alerted Y/N, allowing her to move as Bucky ran after the three year old, who of course almost ran straight into the raven haired man.  
“Careful little one, that is a fearsome frost giant.” The jolly Thor scooped up the toddler before lifting him into the air. “He could freeze your bones with his icy glare.”  
“Stop putting ideas in his head, brother.” Loki rolled his eyes before he put a ten in the tip jar. “Hopefully the rest of your shift won’t be too eventful.”  
“Thank you.” Y/N smiled. “Have a good day.”  
“After seeing your face, it definitely will be.”  
Kamala gleamed at her as Loki left the shop. “He likes you.”  
“What? No! He’s just a really good tipper.”  
“Wonder if he gives flowers to girls he likes.” The thought made Y/N blush. “I knew it! You like him too!”  
“Like that could happen.” Peter uncharacteristically sneered.  
“Ass!” Little Steven pointed at the older boy from his father’s arm.  
Bucky tried to hide his smirk behind his kid’s head. “I didn’t teach him that.”

* * *

 

Y/N came in early as ever that day. She knew she was setting up with Peter. He’d been ignoring her all week and it made her feel terrible. Didn’t help that Kamala kept trying to get her to get Loki’s number.  
“You can do it girl. It’s just eight hours.” That’s when she noticed one of the tables had been dragged to the middle, a selection of scones on a central tray. “What in the world?”  
“Sit.” She heard Jeni’s voice command. That’s when she saw Peter right across from her.  
He looked just as surprised as Y/N when Jeni and Bucky slid them into chairs at the tiny table.  
“Now you two are going to sit and eat these scones and actually talk to each other.” Jeni commanded. “If you move an inch out of here before you do talk, I’m going to make sure you two are scheduled together until you do.”  
When the younger pair looked to Bucky, he just shrugged. “What she said.”  
“Do not mess with me. I created life.”  
“And they are wonderful masterpieces.” Bucky went over to kiss his wife before the baby monitor started to fill the cafe with baby cries. “That would be BJ.”  
“Guess we’re stuck here.” Y/N shrugged as the two parents went to calm their infant.  
“I was jealous of Mr. Lauffeyson.” Peter blurted out. “And I didn’t like how he acted around you.”  
“I can see that. He does have a bit of a bad boy vibe.” Y/N went for the spread, selecting a scone. “But I usually don’t date bad boys. I go for the cute nerdy types.”  
“Really?”  
“Although there has been one whose been a little mean this week.”  
He squirmed in his chair “I didn’t mean it to come off that way. I mean I like you so...”  
“I would love to go on a date with you.”  
“Really?” He rubbed his neck with his hand. She liked when he did that. “Does this count as a date?”  
“We were forced into it, but I guess it could.”  
“Wanna maybe go on a non-forced date sometime?”  
“Yeah.” Y/N smiled as she chewed on her scone slightly. “I’d like that.”  
“Are you two going to kiss? Mama said you two are gonna kiss.” Steven randomly appeared next to the table, then proceeded to take a chocolate chip scone. It delighted Y/N a little when she realized he was wearing a buzz lightyear jumper.  
“Hi buddy. Do your mommy and daddy know you’re down here?” Peter’s question was answered by a sweet shake of the two year old’s head.  
“Steven. There you are.” Bucky quickly padded down the stairs. “You almost gave Mama a heart attack.”  
“Am I in trouble?”  
“No, Steven, you’re not in trouble. C’mon, lets get you back in bed.”  
As soon as the father and son were out of sight, Y/N and Peter erupted in laughter.  
“So, about that date.” She smiled. “What about Saturday?”  
“Yeah, it does.” He smiled back. This felt like the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Bucky just goes along with whatever hair brained scheme his wife comes up with. Steven’s buzz lightyear jumper is actually a reference to something Seb Stan said.  
> Oh and if you’re wondering where Mr. Captain America is, he’s sipping an Americano in his motorcycle shop. I’m saving him for another dip in this AU. Hehe  
> Oh and yes, Bucky and Jeni live above the cafe. I imagined a little staircase in the back room that acted as the entrance. And if you guess what the coffee shop’s name is in reference to, you earn a shoutout in the next fic. Sound fair? Okay.


End file.
